Definitely Maybe
by AColdSky
Summary: Oliver's point of view during 'My Best Friends Boyfriends.' SongFicOneShot. Loliver!


**Okay, I finally came out with a Loliver one-shot after making like 3 videos for them. Wow. My first Hannah Montana FanFiction was originally Moliver. I know, I know... Now, this is the first of many Lolivers... I hope. I'll try and update Someone Else Before soon! And yes, this is just like the video I made.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters... blah blah blah.**

**Song: Definitely Maybe by FM Static.**

* * *

**Loliver: Definitely Maybe**

Oliver's POV:

_I met a girl named Tara, and she lived in the heart of America  
She liked black caddies, listened to Puff Daddy, danced until her legs we sore  
She worked around the corner, at a diner with a grouchy owner  
And her boyfriend's shady, dates another girl named Katie  
He loves her, definitely maybe.._

Miley and I were sitting faced towards Lilly and some guy that had asked her to go surfing and now were eating lunch at Rico's. I sighed as Miley went on and on about something, I only heard a couple words.

"Aww, would you look at that?" Miley referred to Lilly and the guy bringing me out of the trance.

"Ugh, Lilly is the queen of backwash..." I thought quickly.

The conversation went on and on for several minutes until Miley once again exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! I don't believe it!"

"What?"

"He just asked her to be his girlfriend," Miley stated.

"How can you tell?"

Within seconds Lilly had literally back flipped over to Miley told her the news and was back with her new boyfriend.

Over the next week I heard nothing but them from Miley. Nick was visiting his grandma, and who knows where Todd was. In one of Miley's monologue's I found out that her boyfriends name was Lucas. The thing that Miley and Lilly don't know is that Lucas and I are cousins. We've been rivals since first grade when he "accidentally" broke the fish tank and blamed it on me. Over the years the rivalry had gotten worse. When he found out I had a crush on Lilly, and he would do anything to win Lilly. His goal in life was to make me miserable.

I told my mom about it, but she threatened me with her 'man voice' not to hurt a hair on her 'little sisters boy' or there'd be hell to pay.

It was Saturday afternoon and Miley was reading the latest gossip on Hannah Montana.

"Why do you read that stuff anyway? You're just reading about yourself," I said.

"Well," she said turning the page. "I really just wanna know what I'm really up to. 'Hannah Montana speaks whale' isn't that fascinating?"

"Oh, yeah... sure," I said not really paying attention; I was immersed in some random article in Sports Illustrated.

"Oliver, are you okay, you're usually a chatter box," Miley said getting yet another tabloid.

"Oh I am," I said breaking out of a trance.

"Okay," Miley said not believing a word of it.

That next Monday, I casted a sideways glance down the hallway towards _them._ Wherever they went, it was Lucas and Lilly or Lilly and Lucas. No one knew that Lucas held dark secret. I heard him laughing with his buddies about his two girlfriends when I had ditched P.E. after spraining my knee. Lilly wouldn't believe me, I'm just her best friend.

Lilly had no idea that he was cheating on her behind her back. She was either naive or ignorant of the all the signs.

"So movies tomorrow night?" I heard Lilly ask her boyfriend hopefully on the phone when she was the beach with Miley and I.

"Umm...can't. My.. grandma is coming over and she's flying in from Michigan. So it's a long way. Um.. gotta go. Bye," Lucas answered.

"Lucas busy again," Miley asked annoyed. She knew the entire story; in fact, she was the one who found Caitlyn and Lucas kissing in the first place.

"Yeah, his grandma flew in Michigan. So, he's gotta go with his parents to the airport," Lilly looked downcast and stirred the remains of her orange smoothie.

_As she's starin' at his picture hangin' in her locker  
She's tellin' all the girls about all the things that he bought her  
I saw what really happened all those times he went for water  
When we were at the movie theater watchin' Harry Potter  
He had his hands on, every single girl he laid his eyes on  
Hate to break it to ya, he's a pylon and even when he kissed her  
He was lookin' over, starin' at her sister_

_'Pfft, grandma coming into town, lamest excuse in the book,_' I thought._ 'On top of that grandma is from Ohio.'_

'You okay, Oliver?" Lilly asked me clearly noticing my dream state.

"Sure, never better," I said looking around the beach.

It was nearly five o'clock and beach was nearly empty for a Monday night. Miley and I had come up with a plan to show Lilly, the true Lucas. We could only hope, in the end that it didn't rear its ugly head.

_Can't take it, wake me when it's over  
Seems so far away, I wish that it was closer  
I see you everyday, I'm too scared to go over  
Wonder what she'd say, I barely even know her_

The plan had worked! Miley dressing as Hannah was brilliant. Lucas still thought I was in love with Hannah, and his competitive nature got the best of him. I shouldn't be happy of my cousin's demise. But, I am. It's almost happy dance worthy. Okay, maybe not. It's been nearly a month since Lilly's heart was broken. He tried numerous times to tell her that anything I said was a lie. Lucas still can't figure out how she found out he was cheating. Now, that my friend, will forever be kept between you and I.

So as that secret still continues on, I'm the one that loves Lilly and as it turns out she loves me, nothing can destroy that. Not even a competitive two-timer cousin.

There was a definite possibility that he loved her, definitely maybe.

_

* * *

_**_The End_**

* * *

Please review!


End file.
